


А болианцу было рано умирать…

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болианец, кардассианец и человек пришли в бар…</p>
            </blockquote>





	А болианцу было рано умирать…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bolian Too Young To Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480196) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



За столиком на одного в заведении Кварка сидел болианец. Он был настолько поглощен открывшимся перед ним видом, что даже не заметил, как Кварк воспользовался моментом и вновь наполнил его стакан.

Однако увидев, какое именно зрелище приковало к себе его клиента, Кварк сделал паузу.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, не желаете ли дружеский совет? Совершенно бесплатно.

Болианец был так увлечен наблюдением, что даже не взглянул на Кварка.

— Валяй, только побыстрее.

Кварк наклонился к нему.

— Видите ли, я предпочитаю определенный вид клиентов. А именно — живых. Как я всегда говорю, мертвые клиенты не платят.

Это заставило болианца наконец-то повернуться и озадаченно уставиться на ференги.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Послушайте, я всецело за то, чтобы наслаждаться видом. Дабо-девочки здесь как раз для этого. Поэтому я настоятельно советую вам переключить свое внимание на них с вашего теперешнего объекта.

Взглянув туда, куда он смотрел ранее, болианец нахмурился.

— Какое мне дело? Я могу смотреть на кого захочу.

Кварк сделал абсолютно равнодушное лицо.

— Конечно-конечно. Я не собирался вмешиваться. Просто сам я не стал бы раздевать глазами того, кто встречается с бывшим агентом Обсидианового Ордена.

Кварк повернулся, чтобы уйти, но синяя рука ухватила его за локоть, едва не сломав.

— Что?!

Синее лицо побледнело до сероватого, в широко раскрытых глазах болианца легко читался ужас.

— Видите кардассианца, сидящего с ним за столом? Он один-единственный оставшийся на станции. Его портновский бизнес, конечно, только прикрытие. Удивляюсь, что вы не в курсе. Это давно всем известно.

Болианец выглядел так, будто готов был расплакаться, и Кварк не мог удержаться от усмешки.

— Ну-ну, не все так плохо. Пойдите-ка сыграйте раунд в дабо. Я уверен, Лита сделает все возможное, чтобы вас развлечь.

Он похлопал потрясенного болианца по спине и направил его к столу для игры в дабо, между делом оглянувшись на пару за дальним столиком. Гарак наблюдал, как Башир ест, и взгляд его был взглядом тигра, следящего за антилопой, пока она щиплет траву. 

Качая головой, Кварк пробормотал себе под нос:

— Гарак, старый дурень, сделай уже что-нибудь, пока ты кого-нибудь не убил.


End file.
